Mianhae
by blackgums
Summary: Namja manis dengan stage name Suga merindukan kekasihnya Jimin yang selalu pergi bersama sang maknae Jungkook. Ia sesekali menangis sendiri hingga V mengetahuinya dan menenangkan suga. Apa V menyukai Suga? Bagaimana dengan Jimin? Simak kelanjutannya yuk! minyoon/two shoot/yaoi/bts
1. I'm Going To Be With You

Haii semua, author balik nih kasih ff MinYoon~

Happy reading yahh~

* * *

Chapter 1!

Musik menggema di seluruh ruangan. Butir-butir keringatpun berserakan disana-sini. Banyak yang sudah lemas dan banyak juga yang masih power. Tidak sedikit yang mengeluh ingin menghentikan latihan hari ini. Seperti yang dilakukan namja satu ini.

"Bisakah kita berhenti? Badanku sudah lemas, aku butuh istirahat" Namja tadi terduduk lemas. Sudah 6 jam mereka latihan.

"Iya hyung! Aku juga lelah" ucap namja lainnya menyetujui keluhan namja lainnya tadi dan ikut duduk.

"Humm baiklah" ucap sang leader menyerah.

Mari kita perkenalan diri.

Sang leader ini bernama Namjoon yang biasa di panggil Rap Monster. Yang mengeluh pertama adalah Yoongi dengan stage name Suga. Eluhan terakhir keluar dari mulut Taehyung yang akrab dipanggil V. Ada juga yang hanya terdiam mengikuti saran leader, namanya Seokjin/Jin. Namja bersurai merah yang tumben hanya terdiam dengan kacamatanya bernama Jimin. Ingat, tumben terdiam. Member paling muda yang memiliki gigi bunny akrab dipanggil Jungkook.

"Yak mengapa cepat sekali latihannya?" Kali ini yang berbicara J-hope, namja yang tak kenal lelah jika dance.

Semua member menatapnya tajam.

"Ehehe aku hanya bercanda" ucap J-hope dan cengir melihat teman-temannya.

Dan yap kalian taukan boyband apa ini?

Bangtan Boys yang sedang berlatih lagu 'Not Today' dengan dance yang jika dipelajari bisa membuat orang sekarat seketika karena gerakannya yang anti mainstream(?)

"Baiklah, kajja balik. Ini sudah larut malam" ucap Jin. Member tertua.

Semuanya mengangguk dan diantar balik ke dorm dengan managernya.

Sesampai di dorm, para member banyak yang langsung balik tidur. Ada juga yang makan, mandi dan menonton.

Yang balik tidur = Suga, Rapmonster, dan Jin. Ya Suga merupakan rajanya tidur di BTS. Walaupun begitu ia sangat rajin dan suka bekerja hingga pagi. Mungkin hari ini ia hanya kelelahan. Yang makan = V dan Jungkook. Yang mandi = Jimin. Yang menonton tv = J-hope. Seusai mandi, Jimin langsung balik ke kamarnya. Mari kita perjelas lagi. Jimin sekamar dengan Suga. J-hope dengan V dan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jin bersama Rapmonster. Jimin menatap Suga lembut. Suga sudah tertidur lelap. Jimin mendekati kasurnya Suga dan duduk di atasnya. Mengusap pipi Suga pelan dan mengecup pipi tadi. Ya Jimin dan Suga sudah menjalani hubungan semenjak 4 bulan yang lalu. Mereka saling mencintai.

"Ugh" Suga bergerak risih. Jimin terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Suga. Suga membuka mata perlahan.

"Hyung kau terbangun?" Suga mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Mengapa kau disini?" Tanya Suga dengan suaranya yang kecil dan serak.

"Aku hanya ingin memperhatikanmu" ucap Jimin dengan senyumannya.

Suga tersenyum kecil.

"Baliklah, kau butuh istirahat" ucap Suga dan memegang tangan Jimin.

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan pacarnya ini.

"Jaljayo hyung" ucap Jimin dan balik ke kasurnya untuk beristirahat.

"Jaljayo" ucap Suga.

Saat Jimin hampir terlelap, terdengar suara berisik dari luar. Ya suara Vhope. V dan J-hope. Duo troublemaker. Jimin menghela nafas pelan.

'Apa mereka tidak pernah kehabisan energi?' Pikir Jimin.

Terdengar suara canda tawa dari luar. Walalupun senang mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang have fun, tapi mereka juga harus tau waktu. Ini sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. Member yang lain juga pasti terganggu. Jimin menoleh ke arah Suga. Suga hanya membolak-balikkan badannya. Sepertinya ia juga terganggu akan suara-suara berisik dari luar. Jiminpun bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia tidak ingin Suga semakin lama tidak dapat tidur.

"Hey kecilkanlah suara kalian, aku ingin beristirahat" ucap Jimin.

"Hey Jimin, bergabunglah dengan kami! Lihat itu lucu!" Ucap V dan menunjuk televisi. Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku lelah V, mianhae kapan-kapan saja ya. Kumohon berhentilah berisik" ucap Jimin dan balik ke kamar. Setelah Jimin balik, keadaannya makin membaik walaupun tidak hening. Setidaknya Jimin dapat melihat Suga sudah tertidur lagi.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari libur, para member memanfaatkan waktu tersebut dengan sebaik mungkin. Tidak ada yang sama sekali bekerja. Mereka beristirahat total terutama Suga yang hingga kini jam 10 pagi masih tetap tergeletak di atas kasur. Suga tertidur dengan damai. Kasurnya terlihat sangat rapi, tidak berantakan seperti miliknya Jimin. Setiap pagi Jimin harus kewalahan merapikan tempat tidurnya karena memang sangat berantakan. Selimut setengah dibawah setengah dikasur, bantal disana-sini, hpnya entah sudah loncat kemana, belum lagi hadiah boneka dari fans-fansnya yang ia taruh di atas kasurnya. Walaupun begitu, yang akhirnya akan membersihkan tempat tidurnya pasti Suga karena Suga adalah sesosok yang cinta kedamaian terutama kerapian. Selain Suga, J-hope juga mencintai kerapian tetapi tidak dengan kedamaian. Lihatlah, sekarang dia dengan Vkook bernyanyi keras di luar. Sedangkan Namjin hanya duduk bermain gadgetnya. Mereka sudah selesai sarapan dari tadi. Hanya Suga yang belum. Ya semua tidak ingin membangunkan Suga karena Suga akan menjadi sangat galak jika diganggu saat jam tidurnya. Tetapi Suga tidak akan marah jika yang membangunkannya Jimin. Bagaimana tidak? Jimin saja membangunkannya dengan cara yang lembut. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang membangunkannya dengan cara berteriak di kuping atau semacamnya.

Member BTS pada asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Ada yang bermain, menonton, dan bersantai. Sekarang V dan Jungkook sedang bermain game playstation.

"Yak kookie! Biarkanlah aku menang sekali saja!" V mengerucutkan bibirnya karena selalu dikalahkan oleh Jungkook.

"Mianhae hyung tanganku bermain sendiri!" Teriak Jungkook.

Jin dan J-hope menonton televisi.

"Hyung huee dia mati! Hua cara matinya menyeramkan! Astaga!" J-hope heboh.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tanya Jin yang sudah menutup telinganya.

Rapmonster hanya tiduran di sofa dengan mengetik sesuatu di hpnya. Dan Jimin berniat membangunkan hyung tersayangnya karena ini sudah hampir jam 11. Ia ingat bahwa Suga belum sarapan. Maka dari itu Jimin terpaksa membangunkannya.

"Hyung.." Jimin mendekati Suga.

"Hyung bangunlah" Jimin membisikkannya pada telinga Suga. Sugapun menggeliat pelan karena menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Kulitnya Suga sangat sensitif. Suga perlahan bangun dan menguap kecil.

"Hyung bangunlah, kajja sarapan" Suga terdiam dengan mata yang dikedipkan perlahan. Terlihat ia masih ingin tidur beberapa jam lagi.

"Aku masih mengantuk" ucap Suga dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Ini sudah siang, kajja bangun" ucap Jimin dan menarik pelan tangan Suga.

Sugapun mengalah dan bangun dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Jimin membawa Suga keluar kamar. Saat di luar, kesadaran Suga langsung penuh akibat suara berisik para member. Suga menghela nafas pelan.

"Suga hyung! Hyung!" Teriak V. Suga hanya terdiam dan menunggu V melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bantu aku kalahkan kookie!" Teriak V.

Suga terkekeh dan langsung ke arah V tanpa mempedulikan Jimin. Suga mengambil stick dari V dan langsung melawan Jungkook. Belum berapa lama, game itu sudah berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh Suga.

"Yak mengapa aku bisa kalah?!"

"Hahahaha kau kalah juga!" Teriak V senang. Merekapun lagi bermain.

Jimin menarik Suga ke arah dapur.

"Makanlah hyung" ucap Jimin.

Suga hanya mengangguk dan makan. Selesai makan, Jimin menyuruh Suga untuk mandi. Sugapun menurut. Seusai Suga mandi, Suga terduduk di depan tv. Bergabung dengan Jimin dan juga Rapmonster yang asik menonton. Dimana Jin? Dia memasak untuk makan sore. Sedangkan J-hope? Bergabung dengan troublemaker lainnya. Suga akhir-akhir ini agak bingung dengan tingkah laku Jimin, dia menjadi lebih pendiam dan mm agak dewasa? Entahlah. Biasanya dia akan gabung dengan Vkookhope tersebut dan mulai menghancurkan isi dorm.

"Jimin" panggil Suga. Jimin menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bermain dengan yang lain?" Tanya Suga. Jimin tersenyum.

"Hyung ikuti aku" ucap Jimin yang berdiri dan menuju ke arah kamar. Sugapun menurutinya lagi dan lagi.

Didalam kamar, Jimin duduk di atas kasur. Sugapun duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung apa kau tau alasan mengapa aku tidak bermain dengan yang lain?" Tanya Jimin. Suga menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan wajah bingung.

Jimin menidurkan tubuhnya terlentang.

"Hyung sini" ucap Jimin.

Sugapun ikut tiduran dan lengannya Jimin dijadikannya bantal.

"Kau membuatku penasaran" ucap Suga. Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Di hari libur ini aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Selama ini jika liburan aku asik dengan mereka sedangkan kau asik dengan duniamu sendiri" ucap Jimin dan menatap Suga dalam.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Suga.

"Tentu saja" Jimin memeluk gemas hyungnya ini.

Suga tersenyum senang. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sejak seminggu lalu ia tidak pernah sedekat Jimin seperti ini karena jadwal yang padat. Biasanya selesai manggung, Suga akan tidur.

Ceklek.

Jimin dan Suga menoleh ke arah pintu dan muncul kepalanya Jungkook.

"O..oh hyung mianhae" ucap Jungkook dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Jimin terkekeh.

"Gwaenchana, ada apa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jimin hyung, bisakah kau menemaniku berbelanja keperluan dorm? Minggu ini giliranku yang membelinya" Tanya Jungkook. Jimin terdiam.

"Apa tidak ada member lain?" Tanya Jimin mengingat dia ingin bersama Suga.

"Member lain pada gak mau, aku gak berani kalau sendiri" ucap Jungkook.

Jiminpun berpikir dua kali.

'Kasihan juga kalau maknae disuruh sendirian membeli keperluan dorm. Siapa yang akan membantunya membawa barang-barang tersebut nantinya?' Pikir Jimin.

Jiminpun menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguki ajakan Jungkook.

"Keluarlah, aku siap-siap dulu" ucap Jimin dan diangguki oleh Jungkook.

Jimin menatap Suga pelan.

"Hyung hmm nanti sore kita lanjut ya, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja" ucap Suga tersenyum.

Jiminpun senang dan segera keluar menemui Jungkook. Suga terdiam sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

'Tapi nanti jam berapa aku bangun?'

Sugapun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih mendengarkan lagu. Sesekali memikirkan kata-kata untuk ia buat menjadi lirik. Ya sepertinya walaupun libur Suga bekerja dengan diam. Hanya menggunakan pikiran.

Ceklek.

Suga menoleh. Lagi-lagi pintu terbuka. Tetapi sekarang yang muncul hanya kepalanya Jin.

"Suga?" Suga hanya terdiam.

"Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Jin.

"Dia pergi bersama Jungkook. Waeyo?"

"Emm hanya saja pekerjaannya untuk hari ini belum selesai. Seharusnya dia mencuci baju-baju para member" ucap Jin. Suga terdiam sebentar.

"Sepertinya dia lupa hyung, katakanlah dimana bajunya. Aku akan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mesin cuci" ucap Suga. Lagi pula bukan pekerjaan yang berat baginya.

"Hmm aku sudah menyiapkannya di atas mesin cuci, kau tinggal memasukkannya dan mengatur mesinnya" ucap Jin.

Suga mengangguk dan segera keluar mencari mesin cuci. Seperti yang dikatakan Jin, Suga menurutinya. Seusai menyelesaikan yang seharusnya tugas Jimin, Suga langsung terduduk disamping J-hope yang kembali nonton.

"Hyung mau bermain?" Tanya J-hope.

"Kau pasti tau apa jawabanku" ucap Suga.

J-hope hanya cengir mengerti maksud dari hyungnya itu. Suga tidak pernah menerima tawaran bermain dari siapapun kecuali di depan kamera dan disaat V memintanya. V selalu kalah melawan jungkook, maka dari itu suga kasihan terhadap V dan bermain melawan jungkook hingga kalah.

"Mm J-hope, besok kita ada jadwal apa saja?" Tanya Suga.

"Pagi jam 10 di MBC, jam 12 kita ada interview hyung, dan mungkin malamnya kita latihan. Tapi entahlah apa latihan atau tidak" ucap J-hope.

Suga hanya menghela nafas pelan setelah mengetahui jadwal yang padat besok.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya J-hope.

Suga hanya menggeleng pelan dan masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan J-hope. Suga lagi mendengarkan lagu. Jujur saja ia bosan jika tidak ada Jimin.

Ceklek.

"Suga hyungggg!" Suga yang merasa terganggu menatap makhluk alien di depannya ini.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Suga dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan, apa kau mau ikut? Lagi pula di dorm itu membosankan" ucap V.

Suga terdiam berpikir.

"Hmm sepertinya tidak. Jika aku pergi, nanti Jimin tidak ada temannya di sini" ucap Suga tersenyum.

"Kan ada kookie! Kajja hyung ikut, kau harus melihat pemandangan luar" ucap V mendekati Suga.

"Tidak.. aku ingin menunggu Jimin saja. Jika Jimin kembali, aku akan menghubungi kalian dan menyusul kalian" ucap Suga menatap V.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu kami duluan ne!" Ucap V dengan antusias.

Suga hanya menatapnya dengan muka malas. Setelah V keluar, Suga lagi mendengarkan lagu dan tiduran.

Terdengar suara mobil dan suara Vhope yang sangat berisik dari luar. Makin lama suara tersebut makin menghilang. Dan disinilah Suga, sendirian. Lagi-lagi Suga menghela nafasnya. Suga menatap jam.

'Sudah 3 jam lebih mereka pergi' pikir Suga. Sugapun akhirnya bosan dan memilih tidur lagi.

"Hyungieee kapan kau kesini?!"

Suga terbangun akibat suara berisik yang ia ketahui suaranya V. Ia menatap sekitarnya. Kosong. Sugapun keluar. Keadaan dorm kosong. Suga menghela nafas pelan.

"HYUNGGGG!" Kini suaranya J-hope berasal dari kamarnya Suga.

Sugapun mengecek dan ternyata pesan suara mereka tinggalkan akibat suga tidak mengangkat telefon dari mereka.

Suga membuka hp dan mengecek banyak panggilan tak terjawab.

Nomor dari hp V menelfon 7 kali. Nomor dari hp Jin menelfon 5 kali. Nomor dari hp J-hope menelfon 9 kali. Dan terakhir hpnya Rapmonster yang menelfon sekitar lebih dari 15 kali.

'Apa mereka gila?' Pikir Suga. Suga juga mengecek sms yang masuk. Hanya 1 nomor yaitu nomornya V. Sugapun membukanya. Ada sekitar 12 pesan di dalamnya. Dengan satu persatu Suga membaca isinya. Ya isinya semua tidak terlalu penting.

Pesan yang pertama :

"Hyung kau jadi tidak kesini? Apa kau tidak bosan eh? Palli kesini!"

Pesan yang kedua sampai kedua belas :

"HYUNG BALASSSSSS!"

Suga hanya terkekeh melihat dongsaengnya ini. Sugapun segera menelfon V. Baru saja tersambung, V sudah main ngeremon saja ke Suga.

"Yeobbo-"

["Hyung! Mengapa kau tidak membalas telefon dan sms kami?! Yak kami kira kau kenapa tau"] teriak V dari ujung sana.

Suga hanya terkekeh.

"Aku tidur"

["Hueee kalau begitu tadi kita makan es krim saja"] ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak ikut, Jimin belum pulang hingga jam segini. Apa kalian tau dimana dia? Dan juga jungkook?" Tanya Suga.

["Tidak"] ucap V dengan diikutinya suara berisik dari J-hope.

"Baiklah, lanjut saja. Have fun ya"

Suga langsung menutup telefon sebelum V mengeluarkan pembicaraan aliennya.

"Huh Jimin kemana kau?" Tanpa sadar Suga mengeluh.

Entahlah rasanya libur hari ini sangatlah tidak enak. Sebenarnya Suga sangat ingin ikut bersama member yang lain, hanya saja Suga berpikir lagi karena tadi kata Jimin ia mau menghabiskan waktu bersama dirinya. Sugapun hanya terduduk diam sambil melihat jam dinding di kamar. Kini sudah 5 jam Jimin dan Jungkook pergi. Bahkan ini sudah sore huh. Sugapun mandi terlebih dahulu lalu makan. Selesai melakukan semuanya, Suga menonton tv dengan acara yang humor.

'Ya sepertinya bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosanku' pikir Suga.

Sugapun menontonnya dengan diam. Terkadang tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ingat Suga berbeda dari J-hope ataupun V atau siapa lah. Suga pendiam, tidak suka keributan. Ia juga penyendiri. Tetapi kata penyendiri tersebut dihapus semenjak adanya Jimin. Suga tidak terlalu suka sendiri kali ini. Karena khawatir Jimin belum pulang, Suga mengambil hpnya dan segera menelfon Jimin. Berkali-kali ia ulang tetap saja tidak diangkat. Sugapun menelfon Jungkook. Sama saja. Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka berdua. Sugapun menghela nafas pelan.

1 jam.. 2 jam..

Kali ini sudah 7 jam mereka berdua pergi.

"Kemana mereka? Bukankah Jungkook tadi mengajaknya belanja? Apa selama ini? Hmm jangan-jangan mereka terluka di jalan? Atau- aiss!" Suga terlihat khawatir.

Suga langsung menepis pikiran negatifnya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan Jimin dan Jungkook mengalami kecelakaan atau semacamnya. Suga hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka selamat.

Ceklek.

Suga menoleh ke arah pintu, berharap Jimin dan Jungkook datang.

"Hyuuuuuuung!"

Harapan Suga salah. Ternyata hanya Rapmon, Jin, V, dan J-hope yang balik.

V berlarian ke arah Suga.

"Hyung hyung! Kami membawakanmu es krim, apa kau mau? Jika tidak buat aku saja" ucap V dengan nada bicaranya yang cepat. Karena itu Suga menganggapnya seperti berbicara layaknya alien. Suga bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang V bicarakan akibat terlalu cepat berbicara.

"Bisakah kau perlahan?" Tanya Suga.

"Ehehehe hyung apa kau mau es krim? Jika tidak buat aku saja" ucap V dengan nadanya diperlambat.

"Tentu saja aku mau" ucap Suga. V langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kemarilah, akan aku bagi" ucap Suga. Muka V langsung berubah menjadi ceria lagi. V langsung mengambil es krim tadi di tangan Jin dan memberikannya pada Suga. Jin yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"V kau sudah pesan es krim 2 mangkuk dan sekarang minta punyanya Suga? Oh ayolah kau bisa sakit" ucap Jin sedangkan V hanya cengir.

Sugapun memotong es krim tadi dan memberikannya setengah pada V.

"Gomawooo!" Teriaknya dan langsung memakan es krim tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan" ucap Suga dan terkekeh.

V tidak mendengarkannya dan tetap memakan dengan cara yang cepat. Alhasil ujung-ujung mulut V penuh dengan es krim. Bahkan di hidungnya. Suga hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"HAHAHAHA V BABOYA!" Tawa J-hope keras. V langsung menoleh ke arah J-hope yang tertawa.

"Waeyoo?!" Tanya V yang sepertinya tidak tau bahwa ia makan dengan celemotan sana sini.

"V tangkap!" Rapmonster melempar sebuah kaca kecil ke arah V dan V langsung menangkapnya.

"Lihatlah kaca itu" ucap Jin.

V pun melihatnya. Detik kemudian,

"YAK MWOYA IGE?!" V teriak heboh dan segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Sedangkan member yang lain menertawakannya.

"Oh iya dimana Jimin dan Jungkook? Masih belum balik?" Tanya Jin.

"Ne masih belum, mungkin sebentar lagi" ucap Suga terdiam.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak apa. Percaya padaku. Mungkin mereka bermain diluar" ucap Jin menyemangati Suga.

Suga hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 8 malam" ucap Suga.

"Mereka sudah besar, pasti bisa jaga diri" ucap Rapmonster sebagai leader.

Suga hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian V balik dari kamar mandi dengan mulut yang dipoutkan.

"V! Ayo kita main!" Ajak J-hope.

"Kajja!" Seketika muka V sudah tersenyum lebar lagi.

Para member hanya terkekeh melihat keceriaan dari V ini. Merekapun bermain playstation bersama. Karena Suga bosan, Sugapun mendekati mereka berdua dan duduk melihat cara mereka bermain. Cara bermain V adalah duduk dengan menekan stick sangat keras hingga terdengar bunyi yang bikin ribut. Ya jika stick tersebut berubah bentuk, para member sudah tau bahwa pelakunya adalah V. Jadi jika rusak, V harus menggantinya. Berbeda dengan J-hope, J-hope bermain dengan badan yang disenderkan ke tembok dan kaki yang diluruskan. Ia memegang stick dan bermain tidak sekeras V, ya walaupun sama-sama keras. Suga hanya tersenyum melihat cara mereka main. Mereka bermain tidak bisa diam. Pasti ada saja yang mengomel. J-hope jarang mengomel karena dia selalu menang. Sedangkan V kalah terus. Astaga ini apa karena J-hope pintar main atau V memang tidak bisa main? Suga ingat bahwa V juga tidak dapat mengalahkan Jungkook. V hanya mengomel terus jika kalah. Sesekali meminta lawannya untuk mengalahkan diri, memberikannya kesempatan untuk menang. Tetapi tetap saja V yang kalah. Ya sepertinya memang V yang tidak bisa bermain.

"Hyung apa kau mau bermain?" Tanya V.

Suga hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau takut kalah lagi eoh?" Tanya J-hope dan tertawa.

"Yak bukan begitu" ucap V dengan muka yang menyebalkan.

Suga hanya tertawa kecil.

'Ternyata seru juga melihat mereka bermain, jauh lebih seru dibanding sendirian dengan lagu' pikir Suga.

Sugapun tetap menonton mereka hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 9.

"Dimana Jimin?" Ucap Suga pelan tetapi dapat di dengar dengan J-hope.

"Hyung jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya" ucap J-hope dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

V menoleh ke arah Suga.

"Aku hanya takut" ucap Suga pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa Suga sadari, air mata Suga sudah menumpuk di kantung mata. V yang tau akan hal itu langsung menepuk pelan pundak Suga.

"Hyung mereka baik-baik saja, hari ini libur. Kau harus bersemangat" ucap V.

Suga tersenyum pelan.

"Gomawo" ucap Suga.

Mereka tersenyum dan kembali bermain playstation. Sedangkan Suga masih saja mengkhawatirkan Jimin.

Ceklek.

Suga menatap pintu luar dan muncul sosok yang sangat ia khawatirkan bersama Jungkook.

"Tuh kan mereka muncul" ucap J-hope.

Suga memperhatikan Jimin dan Jungkook. Jungkook membawa boneka besar sedangkan Jimin membawa beberapa kantong plastik besar. Suga langsung berlari dan memeluk Jimin.

"Aku pikir kau kemana, kau sangat lama" ucap Suga pelan di telinganya Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan tersenyum pelan.

"Aku lelah, temani aku" ucap Jimin.

Suga hanya menatapnya heran.

"Hyuuuuung! Aku dapat boneka besar!" Ucap Jungkook memamerkan bonekanya pada Suga, J-hope, dan V.

V yang melihat tersebut langsung melempar stick entah kemana dan berlari ke arah Jungkook serta memeluk boneka yang masih dipeluk Jungkook.

"Omo besar sekali! Kau dapat darimana?" Tanya V dengan mata berbinar.

"Tadi kami bermain di Lotte World dan Jimin memenangkan permainan yang berhadiah boneka ini. Lalu ia memberikannya padaku" ucap Jungkook panjang lebar.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengajakku?!" Teriak V heboh dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Suga hanya tertunduk lesu. Ia mengkhawatirkan Jimin dan ternyata mereka bermain bersama. Suga juga sangat bosan didorm sedangkan Jimin. Ahh sudahlah Suga tidak mau memikirkan itu. Jimin juga terlihat kelelahan habis bermain seharian.

"Hyung kajja masuk" ucap Jimin.

Suga hanya menurut saja. Didalam Jimin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur miliknya. Sedangkan Suga hanya duduk di atas kasur miliknya juga.

"Hyung? Mengapa tidak tidur?"

"Tidurlah" ucap Suga tersenyum.

"Temani aku" ucap Jimin dan menepuk kasur sebelahnya. Sugapun menurutinya dan tidur disebelahnya. Suga menatap Jimin, begitu juga dengan Jimin.

"Hyung..." Jimin mengusap rambut Suga pelan. Suga hanya menutup mata menikmati perlakuan Jimin.

"Hyung mianhae" ucap Jimin lagi. Suga membuka matanya.

"Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Jungkook. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu" ucap Jimin terus mengusap rambutnya Suga. Suga hanya tersenyum pelan.

"Gwaenchana, kau bisa habiskan waktu dengan siapapun Jimin" ucap Suga.

"Gomawo hyung, kau selalu mengerti tentangku" ucap Jimin.

Suga terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

"Tidurlah hyung" ucap Jimin.

Sugapun menutup matanya.

CHU~

Suga terkejut. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa bibirnya Jimin menyentuh miliknya. Suga tetap menutup matanya. Jimin mencium Suga dengan lembut. Suga menikmatinya. Begitu juga dengan Jimin. Suga melepas tautan bibir mereka karena pasokan udara yang kurang. Suga membuka matanya dan menatap Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin terkekeh.

"Jangan tiba-tiba Jimin" ucap Suga.

Jimin tetap terkekeh. Suga hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan menutup matanya lagi.

"Saranghae" ucap Jimin disamping telinganya Suga. Suga menggeliat geli dan membuka matanya lagi.

"Jimin aku ingin tidur ck" ucapnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Arasseo haha tidurlah" ucap Jimin.

Sugapun kali ini tidur dengan nyaman.

"Hyung bangunlah" ucap Jimin.

Suga dengan berat hati membuka matanya dan menatap Jimin.

"Ini jam berapa?" Tanya Suga.

"Jam 8, dua jam lagi kita akan tampil di MBC. Bersiaplah, jadwal hari ini padat" ucap Jimin dan bantu Suga untuk berdiri.

Suga hanya menghela nafas pelan dan segera bersiap-siap ke MBC Music untuk tampil lagu 'Not Today' andalan mereka.

Setelah ke MBC, mereka langsung ke acara Interview saat jam 12. Ya mereka diundang dengan perusahaan besar dan tidak mungkin manager menolak hal tersebut. Manager pasti tau yang mana yang bagus buat grupnya. Lagi pula Big Hit tidak pernah sembarang memilih manager. Pasti manager tersebut memang sudah ahli dalam bidang seperti ini. Seusai mereka melakukan semuanya, mereka kembali ke dorm untuk mandi dan makan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan acara latihan mereka. Jujur saja Suga sudah lelah tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia harus bisa bekerja professional tentunya. Tidak mungkin ia balik ke dorm hanya untuk memuaskan keinginannya sendiri. Suga hanya berharap besok tidak ada jadwal yang padat lagi.

"Sudah cukup" ucap J-hope sebagai ketua dance di grup. Semua member langsung terjatuh duduk karena lelah.

"Lelah kah? Kkk kajja balik" ucap J-hope dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Aku izin diam disini, aku ingin melanjutkan lirik laguku" ucap Suga.

Entah mengapa walaupun lelah, Suga mengingat bahwa liriknya baru setengah. Jadi ia memilih melanjutkan liriknya dibanding beristirahat.

"Kau nanti sakit hyung" ucap Jimin.

"Gwaenchana, lagi pula kemarin aku sudah beristirahat cukup. Kalian duluan saja balik ke dorm" ucap Suga.

Semua member menganggukinya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati hyung" ucap Jimin dan semuanya langsung pergi menyisakan Suga sendirian dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

Suga masuk keruangan pribadi latihannya. Ia butuh kesunyian agar mendapatkan konsentrasi yang cukup.

Entah mungkin karena kecapekan atau bagaimana, otaknya Suga menjadi lambat. Bahkan memikirkan sebuah kata saja Suga sangat lama. Suga hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku pasti bisa" ucapnya dan tersenyum tipis melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan Suga belum menyelesaikan liriknya. Ya sepertinya otaknya Suga melambat. Ia tetap bersikeras melanjutkan tugasnya walaupun ia tau sudah seharusnya ia beristirahat.

Suga bahkan tidak tau ada jadwal atau tidak untuk besok. Suga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Suga hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini.

'Sedikit lagi' pikir Suga.

Kini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Akhirnya pekerjaan Suga selesai. Sugapun merengganggakan tubuhnya pelan karena pegal membungkuk. Sugapun memilih balik ke dorm untuk beristirahat.

"Hyung ireona"

Suga membuka matanya dengan sulit. Matanya serasa ingin terus menutup.

"Mm?" Tanya Suga yang melihat Jimin dengan setengah sadar.

"Hyung bangunlah, kita ada jadwal" ucap Jimin. Suga terdiam.

"Ini pukul berapa?" Tanya Suga.

"Jam 7, apa kau kerja hingga pagi lagi? Matamu menghitam" ucap Jimin dan menyentuh mata bawahnya Suga.

"Matamu hangat hyung, kau sepertinya memang benar-benar kurang istirahat" ucap Jimin.

Suga hanya tersenyum.

"Kajja mandi" ucap Suga dan Jimin hanya mengangguk.

Merekapun mandi bergiliran dan langsung pergi ke jadwal yang sudah ditentukan manager. Jadwal hari ini tidak terlalu padat. Hanya sampai sore jam 3. Setelah itu mereka bebas. Dan tentu saja hal pertama yang Suga pikirkan adalah tidur. Seusai jadwal habis, semua member balik ke dorm. Suga tidur dan yang lainnya hanya bersantai. Jimin tidur di kasurnya Suga untuk menemani hyungnya tersebut sambil mendengarkan lagu. Karena Jimin bosan, Jimin memperhatikan Suga yang terbalut selimut tebal. Jimin tersenyum. Jimin mendekat dan mengelus rambut Suga secara perlahan takut Suga bangun. Tetapi tetap saja Suga terbangun dan menatap Jimin.

"Jimin? Kau tidak tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf menganggumu, tidur saja hyung" ucap Jimin dan menjauh sedikit.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat" ucap Suga dan menepuk kasur sebelahnya. Jiminpun ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang Suga gunakan dan tidur bersama.

Suga terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap ke sebelah mencari Jimin. Ternyata Jimin masih tertidur. Iapun berpikir mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan karena saat libur kemarin mereka tidak dapat menikmati waktu bersama. Sugapun bangun karena perutnya kosong. Suga ke dapur dan makan. Member lain entah kemana, Suga hanya melihat Jungkook sendirian bermain playstation. Sesudah Suga makan, Suga duduk di sofa memperhatikan Jungkook bermain.

"Kookie, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Suga.

"Emm.. itu hyung.." Jungkook berbicara sepotong-potong. Mungkin akibat konsentrasinya ia penuhkan pada game tersebut. Suga tersenyum pelan menunggu maknae ini melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Mereka tadi pergi" ucap Jungkook.

"Semua? Kemana?" Tanya Suga lagi.

"Emm iya semua.. jalan-jalan" ucap Jungkook lagi. Suga terdiam.

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Suga.

"Aku ingin mengajak Jimin hyung jalan-jalan lagi" ucap Jungkook.

Suga hanya terdiam lesu. Apa Jungkook harus memilih Jimin? Huft.

TBC!

* * *

Gimana? aku bikin 2 chapter aja, ditunggu ya chapter lagi satu^^

Oh ya, makasih untuk yang mau baca, jangan lupa review kkk~


	2. I'm Missing You

Nihh end chapnya, semoga suka yaa^^

Last section on chap 1 :

["Aku ingin mengajak Jimin hyung jalan-jalan lagi" ucap Jungkook.

Suga hanya terdiam lesu. Apa Jungkook harus memilih Jimin? Huft.]

* * *

Chapter 2/Chapter end, enjoy!

"Mau kubangunakan?" Tanya Suga.

"Tidak. Tunggu dia bangun saja hyung hehe kalau hyung mau ikut ayo kita pergi bersama" ucapp Jungkook manis.

"E..em aku didorm saja" ucap Suga.

"Tapi nanti hyung sendirian, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, hyung bisa jaga diri" ucap Suga tersenyum.

Ia tidak mau melukai hati maknae termanisnya ini walaupun hatinya sendiri yang terluka. Ia juga ingin jalan-jalan dengan Jimin. Ya kasihan juga jika Jungkook bosan disini. Lupakan saja, besok-besok juga bisa. Sugapun melupakan hal tadi dan dengan tersenyum kembali ke kamar. Dikamar Suga melihat Jimin terduduk.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sebaiknya kau makan" ucap Suga tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Jimin sambil menatapnya.

"Aku belum lapar hyung, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jimin.

Suga hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya Kookie menunggumu. Katanya dia ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" ucap Suga tersenyum menutup rasa kecewanya. Jimin terdiam.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jimin.

Suga hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Refreshing sebentar tidak masalah, baiklah katakan padanya aku mandi dan siap-siap dulu" ucap Jimin dan langsung berdiri menuju kamar mandi.

Suga hanya tersenyum pahit. Sugapun keluar dan memberitahukan ke Jungkook bahwa Jimin lagi bersiap-siap.

"Yeeee baiklah aku juga bersiap-siap dulu" ucap Jungkook dan mematikan playstationnya lalu berlari ke kamar.

Sugapun duduk di sofa menyalakan televisi. Ia menjadi bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan sendiri di dorm nanti.

Ceklek.

Suga menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan keluarlah Jimin.

"Hyung kau tidak bersiap-siap?" Tanya Jimin yang sudah rapi.

"Hyung tidak ikut" ucap Suga tersenyum tipis.

Jimin terkejut.

"Aku pikir kau ikut hyung"

"Aku bilang jungkook ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan bukan jungkook ingin mengajak kita jalan-jalan" ucap Suga sedikit judes.

Jimin mendekat dan duduk disamping Suga.

"Apa Jungkook tidak mengajakmu?" Tanya Jimin. Suga menatap Jimin.

"Jungkook mengajakku kok hanya saja aku emang tidak mau" ucap Suga.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jimin.

"Lebih damai di dorm" ucap Suga.

"Ikutlah denganku, kau akan sendirian" ucap Jimin. Suga hanya terdiam.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka dan tentu saja yang keluar adalah Jungkook.

"Kajja hyung" ucap Jungkook.

"Um tunggu sebentar Jungkook. Kajja hyung ikut dengan kami" ucap Jimin.

Jungkook mendekat.

"Suga hyung, ikutlah dari pada kau sendirian" ucap Jungkook.

"Habiskanlah waktu bersama, have fun ya. Aku ingin beristirahat" ucap Suga dan tersenyum ke arah Jimin serta Jungkook lalu Suga kembali ke kamar. Suga langsung tiduran di atas kasur.

"Hyung kami berangkat" ucap Jungkook agak keras. Suga tidak membalasnya.

Ia hanya terdiam dan mulai menyalakan musik. Suga berpikir tentang hal tadi.

"Mengapa aku marah tidak jelas? Apa karena mereka selalu pergi berdua? Atau karena aku tidak mendapatkan waktu bersama Jimin?" Ucap Suga sendirian dan menahan air matanya.

"Seandainya aku melarang Jimin, tentu saja sekarang aku yang pergi bersama Jimin. T..tapi hiks aku juga tidak boleh egois dengan Jungkook" air mata Suga turun secara perlahan.

Ceklek.

"HYUUUUUNG! AKU- omo!" V yang membuka pintu terkejut melihat Suga menangis. Sedangkan Suga juga terkejut akibat teriakannya V dan langsung menghapus air matanya.

V mendekat ke arah Suga yang duduk di kasur. V juga ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung waeyo?" Tanya V dengan lembut. Oh anak ini bisa lembut?ㅋㅋ

"A..ani gwaenchana, apa yang lain juga sudah pulang?" Tanya Suga pada V.

"Tidak. Aku tadi bertemu dengan Jimin dan Jungkook diluar, mereka bilang kau sendirian di dorm. Awalnya tadi aku disuruh balik ke dorm mengambil jaketnya Jin hyung tapi karena kau sendiri ya sudah aku diam saja disini. Lagi pula Jin hyung pasti mengerti" ucap V dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

"G..gomawo" ucap Suga tertunduk.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Kau tadi mengangis, ceritalah padaku. Secerewet-cerewetnya aku, aku tidak pernah membongkar rahasia antar member" ucap V tetap dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"B..benarkah?" Suga bingung mau cerita atau tidak ke V. Ia takut masalahnya kebongkar dan didengar oleh Jimin dan Jungkook. Ia tidak mau dikatakan manusia yang terlalu egois ya walaupun kenyataannya memang ia merasa sudah sangat egois kepada Jimin. Bukankah Jimin hanya bermain bersama? Lagi pula jika dilihat umur mereka cocok bermain bersama layaknya anak kecil. V menyenderkan kepalanya Suga ke bahu miliknya. Suga terkejut tetapi hanya diam saja menerimanya.

"Hyung apa kau cemburu melihat mereka jalan berdua?" Tanya V. Suga tambah terkejut dengan perkataannya V.

"B..bagaimana ka-"

"Entahlah aku hanya menebaknya. Kau selalu murung ketika Jimin pergi tanpamu. Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Setidaknya Jimin sudah menjadi milikmu hyung" ucap V tersenyum.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak pernah merasa begitu.. dia selalu hiks meninggalkanku" ucap Suga tambah sedih.

"Apa kau tau hyung? Kau sudah sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati orang yang kau cintai. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan hati seorang Jungkook" ucap V.

"Ne?" Suga mengangkat kepalanya menatap V dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mencintai Jungkook sudah sangat lama hyung. Tapi entahlah, dia tidak pernah peka dengan perasaanku. Dia masih polos" ucap V tersenyum tipis.

Suga terkejut mendengarkannya. Selain dirinya, ternyata dongsaeng satunya ini juga merasakan sakit hati. Suga menarik V dan langsung memeluk dongsaengnya ini. Ia tidak pernah tau tentang cerita anak ini.

"Suatu saat nanti ia pasti mengerti tentang perasaanmu V" ucap Suga.

V melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahunya Suga pelan.

"Kau juga hyung! Semangatlah! Jimin pasti bangga memiliki pacar sepertimu jika ia tau bagaimana sifat sebenarnya yang ada dalam dirimu hyung!" Ucap V semangat lagi. Suga hanya terkekeh senang akan tingkah laku V yang langsung berubah drastis tersebut.

"Kau selalu menunggu Jimin, kau selalu mengalah demi Jimin, kau selalu menurutinya. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau juga mendapatkan pembalasan yang baik dari Jimin" ucap V.

Suga tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa lebih baik dibandingkan tadi.

"Gomawo V, mari kita bersama-sama berjanji bahwa suatu hari nanti kita akan bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing?" Tanya Suga menaikkan jari kelingking manisnya.

V mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingking miliknya pada jari kelingking milik Suga. Setelah itu mereka bermain bersama. Entah sejak kapan Suga senang bermain dengan bocah yang dianggapnya berisik ini. Suga berpikir dengan tingkah V yang selalu ceria ia merasa bahwa V tidak memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya. Ternyata V selama ini memendamnya sendirian. Suga jadi merasa kasihan dengan anak ini. Suga berjanji akan lebih dekat dengan V dan dongsaeng lainnya. Sepertinya Suga sudah benar-benar bosan menjadi orang yang penyendiri.

"Hyung aku bosan" ucap V terdiam bingung setelah memainkan semua permainan yang ia tau dengan Suga.

"Mereka lama sekali" ucap Suga.

Ini sudah malam sekitar jam 9.

"Apa perlu kutelfon? Aku sudah ingin tidur. Aku lelah" ucap V.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menelfon mereka" ucap Suga. V tersenyum.

"Kau juga lelah hyung, lihatlah wajahmu semakin jelek hahaha tidurlah" ucap V.

"Setidaknya aku lebih cute dari pada kau. Anii aku ingin menunggu Jimin" ucap Suga.

"Tidurlah, hyung kau ini ngapain nungguin dia. Dia lagi senang-senang dengan Jungkook, sedangkan kau disini terlihat bosan dan lelah menunggunya. Apa dia akan selalu meninggalkanmu seperti ini?" Tanya V.

"Hmm molla, biarkanlah. Kau tidur saja" ucap Suga memaksa V tidur. Awalnya V tidak mau meninggalkan Suga sendiri, hanya saja Suga terus memaksa V dan akhirnya V menyerah memilih tidur di kamarnya meninggalkan Suga yang menghela nafas bosan.

"Kau lama sekali Jimin" ucap Suga dan menekuk mukanya menunggu Jimin.

Karena lelah, Sugapun tertidur di meja makan.

"Hyuuung" suga terbangun pelan.

"Hyung bangunlah aigoo harus berapa kali aku bangunkan eoh" Suga menatap Jhope yang membangunkannya.

"Kalian baru pulang?" Tanya Suga dan menatap jam. Sudah jam 11 malam.

Jhope hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah Jimin dan Jungkook sudah pulang?" Tanya Suga.

Jhope mengangguk juga.

"Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Suga semangat.

"Dia dikamar, masuklah hyung istirahat dikamar" ucap J-hope.

Suga mengangguk dan segera ke kamar. Saat di kamar, Suga melihat Jimin sudah tertidur. Sedikit rasa kecewa muncul. Suga pikir ia bisa sekedar bersama sebentar. Iapun menepis pikirannya dan tidak mau egois.

Ceklek.

Suga menatap pintu dan muncul V.

"Hyung apa Jimi- oh dia sudah tidur" ucap V menatap Jimin.

"Hyung apa kau baru dibangunkan oleh J-hope? Aku baru saja bangun akibat suara berisiknya" ucap V.

"Ne tidurlah lagi" ucap Suga tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jaljayo" ucap V dan menutup pintunya. Suga tidak melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia memilih membuat lirik lagu hingga matahari terbit dan kembali tidur setelah jam 6 pagi.

"Hyung bangunlah" Jimin memeluk Suga dan membisikkan kata-kata tadi.

"Ngh" lenguh Suga dan membuka mata perlahan. Jimin tersenyum.

"Hyung bangunlah" ucap Jimin.

"Sebentar lagi" ucap Suga.

"Apa kau begadang? Kantung matamu semakin hitam terus hyung" ucap Jimin.

Suga menghiraukannya.

"Hyung kita ada jadwal eoh, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" Tanya Jimin menusuk-nusuk secara pelan pipi suga dengan salah satu jarinya.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Suga.

"Jam 9 pagi hyung, ini sudah jam setengah 8 kajja bangun" ucap Jimin.

Suga menghela nafas. Baru 1 jam setengah ia dapat tidur dan harus bekerja lagi. Sugapun bangun dan segera bersiap-siap. Begitu juga dengan Jimin.

Setelah semua siap, BTSpun langsung berangkat ke salah satu acara show untuk melanturkan musik mereka. Seusai mereka manggung, para member langsung balik ke dorm. Kebanyakan dari mereka lapar dan menunggu Jin untuk selesai masak. Tetapi tidak dengan Suga. Suga langsung balik ke kamar untuk tidur. Rasa badannya sangat tidak enak. Kelelahan? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak lelah hanya mendapat istirahat 1 setengah jam dan harus bangun tampil ceria dengan dance enerjik? Semua pasti lelah. Apalagi Suga hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang bertubuh mungil. Kekuatannya habis seketika setelah manggung tadi. Ia memilih cepat-cepat tidur, ia takut badannya akan sakit dan melarangnya bekerja lagi. Disaat Suga istirahat, Jimin hanya terdiam memperhatikan Suga dari jauh. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan Suga sendiri di kamar. Jiminpun makan dengan yang lainnya. Seperti biasa, jika kumpul pasti akan heboh. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Suga tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Jimin juga lupa kalau namjachingunya sedang tidur. Ia malah ikutan berisik dengan yang lain.

"Eh? Dimana Suga hyung?" Tanya V.

"Dia tidur" ucap Jimin.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dibangunkan untuk makan? Suga hyung terlihat lesu" ucap V.

"Oh benarkah? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Jimin yang baru sadar bahwa Suga lesu.

"Sepertinya" ucap V.

"Nanti aku akan mengurusnya" sahut member tertua, Jin.

"Emm biarkan aku saja yang mengurusnya hyung" ucap Jimin.

"Tapi Jimin hyung, kau sudah berjanji menemaniku latihan hari ini" ucap Jungkook. V menatap kesal.

'Mengapa Jungkook hanya ingin dengan Jimin'? Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran V.

"Pergilah, aku akan mengurus Suga hyung" ucap V ketus.

"B..benarkah? Ahh baiklah, aku serahkan padamu V" ucap Jimin.

Selesai makan V langsung ke kamarnya minyoon untuk melihat keadaan Suga. V membuka pintu dan menengok pelan.

'Masih tidur' pikir V.

V mendekati Suga dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada jidat Suga.

"Hangat" ucap V pelan.

V bingung apakah ia mau membangunkan Suga atau tidak. V pun berpikir agak lama dan memutuskan untuk membangunkannya. Perut Suga masih kosong. Sebaiknya diisi lebih dulu.

"Hyung" V membangunkan Suga pelan.

Suga menggeliat pelan.

"Hyung ireona, kajja makan" ucap V.

Suga menatap V lemas.

"Makan? Aku tidak lapar" ucapnya.

"Kau akan sakit jika tidak makan" ucap V lagi dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Suga pelan.

"Ugh aku masih mengantuk" ucap Suga.

"Habis itu kau boleh tidur" ucap V.

"Mm baiklah" ucap Suga menyerah.

Vpun membantu Suga berdiri. Badan Suga sangat lemas. Tangan Suga memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Vpun menemani Suga makan.

"Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Suga.

"Dia pergi latihan dengan Jungkook"

"Mengapa tidak mengajakku?" Tanya Suga dengan raut kekecewaan yang jelas di mimik wajahnya.

"Jungkook yang mengajak Jimin hyung, lagi pula kau masih sakit kan hyung istirahat saja dulu" ucap V.

"Baiklah.. V aku sedang ingin sesuatu" ucap Suga dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa itu hyung? Sebutkan, jika bisa aku belikan" ucap V.

"Aku sedang ingin makan es krim" ucap Suga. V terdiam sebentar.

"Kau masih sakit hyung" ucap V.

"Aku tidak sakit, ayolahhh" ucap Suga.

V yang ditatap dengan tatapan memelas andalan Sugapun mengalah.

"Oh baiklah, aku akan membelikannya. Ugh tapi ini masih hujan" ucap V.

"Bagaimana kalau titip di Jimin?" Tanya Suga. V pun mengangguk dan segera mengirim sms ke Jimin.

To : Jimin

From : V

Jimin hyung, pacarmu ingin es krim. Nanti saat balik dari latihan belikan dia satu ya. Tadi aku ingin membelikannya eh tapi hujan hihi~ gomawo.

"Sudah hyung, istirahatlah lagi" ucap V yang melihat piring tersebut sudah kosong dihabiskan oleh suga.

Sugapun mengangguk dan kembali tidur. V menatap suga dengan tatapan iba. Suga selalu sendirian. Jimin selalu pergi bersama jungkook. Bahkan disaat sakit seperti ini, suga tetap sendirian. V pun keluar dari kamar minyoon dan segera bergabung dengan member lainnya.

"Jangan terlalu berisik, suga hyung sepertinya tidak enak badan" ucap V.

J-hope, jin, dan rapmonpun mengangguk.

Setelah sekitar 3 jam berlatih bersama, jungkook dan jimin balik ke dorm. Keadaan dorm masih sama, namjin sedang berbincang sedangkan vhope sedang bermain playstation. Jungkook langsung ikut bergabung denagn vhope sedangkan jimin langsung mandi. Setelah jimin selesai mandi, V langsung menghampiri jimin.

"Hyung sudahkah kau belikan es krim untuk suga hyung?" Tanya V.

"Ne? Es krim?" Tanya jimin.

"Kau tidak membaca pesanku?" Tanya V.

"Mianhae V aku tidak membawa hpku"

"Hyung apa kau benar-benar mencintai suga hyung?" Tanya V.

"Eh? Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya jimin yang bingung.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu hyung" ucap V dan menarik tangan jimin untuk mengikutinya masuk ke kamar V.

"Ada apa V?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku ingin mengatakan semua kejujuran yang dikatakan oleh suga hyung. Dia itu membutuhkanmu hyung. Kau selalu pergi bersama jungkook. Kurasa dia cemburu padamu hyung, tetapi dia diam. Dia sabar menunggumu hingga larut malam tetapi kau malah langsung tidur begitu saja. Dia selalu sendirian. Apa kau tau? Disaat libur kemaren, dia tumben ingin berjalan-jalan dengan para member, tetapi dia memilih untuk sendirian di dorm menunggumu yang ternyata jalan-jalan dengan jungkook? Apa hyung sudah gila? Pacar hyung sangat baik terhadapmu hyung, kumohon perhatikanlah suga hyung. Dia adalah namja yang sangat baik" ucap V menatap jimin tajam.

Jimin terdiam. Seketika ia menyesal.

"Apa kau tau bahwa suga hyung sekarang sedang sakit? Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan hangat" Tanya taehyung.

"N-ne?"

"Suga hyung mengalami demam. Ia lesu dan baru makan sekali. Jagalah dia dengan benar hyung, kalau tidak aku yang akan menjaganya" ucap V ketus lalu keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Jiminpun dengan cepat keluar dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menatap suga yang masih tertidur dengan damai. Seketika mata jimin berkaca-kaca. Ia terus berkata "mianhae" dalam hatinya sendiri. Jimin mengelus pelan pipi suga membuat suga terbangun secara perlahan. Jimin langsung menghilangkan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh dari matanya. Suga menatap jimin dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah balik" ucap suga.

"Hyung mianhae" ucap jimin.

"Mianhae? Untuk apa jimin?"

"Aku meninggalkanmu hyung" ucap jimin.

"Gwaenchana, kau tidak bersalah"

Mata jimin berkaca-kaca lagi. Setiap suga memaafkannya, air mata jimin selalu ingin jatuh.

"Hey jimin, mengapa kau ingin menangis?" Tanya suga yang memegang wajah jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau selalu memaafkanku dan aku selalu mengulang kesalahanku hyung"

"Gwaenchana, kau tidak salah jimin"

"Besok kita libur hyung, aku tidak akan kemana-mana tanpa dirimu" ucap jimin.

"Aku tidak apa jika kau ingin jalan-jalan" ucap suga tersenyum.

"Aniya, aku akan menemanimu hyung, aku merindukanmu" ucap jimin.

Suga tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hyung maaf aku tidak membelikanmu es krim, hpku ketinggalan" ucap jimin

"Gwaenchana" ucap suga.

"Hyung mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit, badanku hanya lemas saja jimin" ucap suga.

"Tetapi suhu badanmu panas hyung"

"Benarkah?" Tanya suga.

"Minum obat ne?" Tanya jimin.

Suga hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak mau sakit. Apalagi besok libur, ia harus sehat agar menikmati hari liburnya. Jimin langsung mengambilkan suga obat penurun panas, ia juga mengambilkan suga air satu gelas. Sugapun meminumnya. Jimin tersenyum.

"Hyung kau ingin beristirahat lagi? Nanti sore kita akan ada jadwal" ucap jimin.

"Ani jimin, aku ingin menonton" ucap suga dan berusaha untuk bangun.

"Baiklah" jimin membantu suga bangun dan membawa suga keluar.

Ternyata jhope, V, dan jungkook masih bermain playstation menggunakan tv. Alhasil suga menonton mereka bermain game. Jiminpun ikut duduk disamping suga dan menonton bersama. Sesekali V menghadap ke belakang dan tersenyum ke arah jimin. Jiminpun tersenyum balik. J-hope, jungkook, dan V tetap saja ribut seperti biasanya. Terutama V yang selalu kalah dalam game. Suga sesekali terkekeh melihat V yang selalu kalah.

"Hyung tidurlah" ucap jimin menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang sudah diluruskan.

Sugapun menurut dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha jimin. Jimin mengelus rambut suga dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian, suga tertidur.

"Pelankan suara kalian, suga hyung tidur" ucap jimin.

"Bawalah dia ke kasur hyung agar tidurnya lebih nyaman" ucap V.

Jiminpun mengangguk dan menggendong suga membawanya kembali ke kamar. Jimin menaruh suga di atas kasur dan menaikkan selimutnya menutupi tubuh suga. Setelah itu, jimin ingin keluar tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh suga.

"Tidurlah bersamaku" ucap suga.

Jiminpun tersenyum.

"Tentu hyung" ucap jimin.

Jiminpun naik ke kasur suga dan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut lalu ikut tidur disamping suga.

"Jimin ireona" ucap suga pelan dengan mengelus pipi jimin.

Jimin perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya jimin menatap suga.

"Ne, kan kita ada jadwal" ucap suga.

"Ahh iyaa, apa yang lain sudah siap-siap?" Tanya jimin.

Suga mengangguk.

"Hanya kau yang belum jimin, palli nanti kita terlambat" ucap suga.

Jiminpun bangun dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengisi jadwal. Setelah jimin siap, para memberpun berangkat ke tempat tujuan dan menyelesaikan jadwalnya. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung memilih untuk kembali ke dorm karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Diperjalanan, suga terlihat lemas. Jimin yang duduk disampingnya pun khawatir.

"Hyung tidurlah jika kau tidak kuat" ucap jimin dan menyenderkan kepala suga pada bahunya.

Suga hanya diam. Kondisi tubuhnya sebenarnya sudah kuat tadi sebelum tampil, tetapi setelah tampil kondisinya memburuk lagi. Ia memilih tidur lagi diperjalanan. Jimin tetap mengelus rambut suga lembut. Sesampai di dorm, jimjn menggendong suga lagi. Baru saja sampai di atas kasur, suga bangun.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi" ucap suga.

"Baiklah hyung, makan ya?"

Suga menggeleng pelan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku tidak lapar jimin, aku ingin menonton lagi" ucap suga.

Jiminpun mengangguk dan membantu suga untuk keluar. Kali ini dorm terdengar lebih sepi. J-hope, jin, dan rap monster tidak ada. Mereka dipanggil oleh manager ntah untuk apa. Sedangkan V dan jungkook sedang berada di kamar. Jimin dan sugapun menonton tv bersama. Tak lama kemudian, jungkook dan V keluar. Mereka ikut bergabung menonton bersama dengan minyoon. Suga bersender pada pundak jimin sambil fokus menonton televisi.

"Hyung apa kau sudah membaik?" Tanya V membuka suara.

"Mm aku sudah membaik" ucap suga.

"Hyung sakit apa?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku hanya kelelahan kookie" ucap suga.

"Cepatlah sembuh hyung, besok libur loh" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

"Ne terima kasih" ucap suga.

Merekapun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menonton televisi hingga satu persatu mengantuk dan memilih tidur.

Jimin membuka matanya karena mendengar suara V yang ribut dari luar.

"Libur ya? Pantas mereka berisik dipagi hari" ucap jimin.

Jimin langsung menuju tempat tidur suga dan memegang kening suga.

"Tidak panas. Suhunya sudah normal" ucap jimin tersenyum senang.

Jimin naik ke atas tempat tidur suga dan menidurkan dirinya disana membuat suga menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tak lama kemudian, suga terbangun.

"Ugh jimin?"

"Selamat pagi hyungie" ucap jimin.

Suga tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasa tubuhmu? Masih lemas?" Tanya jimin.

"Tidak, kurasa badanku kembali seperti biasa" ucap suga.

Jiminpun memeluk suga erat.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung" ucap jimin berbisik pada telinga suga membuatnya menggeliat kegelian.

"Aku juga jimin" ucap suga.

Ceklek.

Suga melihat ke pintu. Lagi-lagi jungkook yang menganggunya.

"Jimin hyung? Antarkan aku membeli baju ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak jungkook, maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama suga hyung hari ini" ucap jimin.

Suga tertegun. Baru pertama kali jimin menolak ajakan dari jungkook.

"Baiklah hyung" ucap jungkook.

"Ajak V, dia pasti mau" ucap suga.

"Okay hyung" ucap jungkook dan menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Suga menatap jimin dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, terima kasih sudah memaafkanku" ucap jimin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu jimin" ucap suga.

Mereka berduapun bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur berdua. Sesekali jimin mencium lembut bibir suga.

"Hyung V memberitahuku semuanya"

"Memberitahu apa jimin?" Tanya suga.

"Semua yang kau katakan padanya hyung, aku sungguh berterima kasih pada V. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin aku belum sadar telah meninggalkanmu begitu lama hyung. Maafkan aku"

Suga tersenyum lembut.

'Terima kasih V, kini aku sudah bahagia dengan jimin. Aku menunggu kebahagiaanmu dengan jungkook segera' batin suga.

END!

* * *

Yeyy selesai, makasi yang udah mau baca apalagi review~

Aku bakal share ff lagi, mungkin tentang vkook. Mm aku bingung. Kalian maunya tentang apa?

Hihihi, tunggu ff selanjutnya yaa~ chu!


	3. Bonus Chapter - Vkook

Okeee guys aku balik lagi,

Jadi ada yang minta lanjutan ceritanya vkook, hihi ini aku buat tapi pendek~

Kuharap kalian suka, happy reading!

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER!

Jungkook berjalan lesu meninggalkan kamar suga dan jimin. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan juga merupakan kamar V dan Jhope. Jungkook melihat sekitar dan menemukan V yang sedang asik bermain game di handphonenya. Ia mendekati V dan naik ke atas tempat tidur V. V yang mengetahuinya langsung memberhentikan game dan menatap jungkook.

"Hyung" ucap jungkook.

"Mm? waeyo kookie?" tanya V.

"Maukah hyung menemaniku membeli baju?" tanya jungkook.

"Tentu saja. Kapan kookie? Sekarang? Kajja" ucap V.

Jungkook terkekeh.

"Ne, kajja hyung. Jalan kaki ya?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tentu" ucap V.

V langsung mengambil jaket dan topinya di lemari.

"Pakailah jaket dan topi. Diluar sangat panas" ucap V.

Jungkookpun ikut mengambil jaket dan topinya lalu mereka berdua keluar dari dorm.

"Kau mau beli baju apa kookie?" Tanya V.

"Aku ingin membeli hoodie hyung" ucap jungkook.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

"Tumben tidak bersama jimin?" Tanya V.

"Ne, dia sedang bersama suga hyung" ucap jungkook.

"Mengapa kau selalu pergi bersama jimin?" Tanya V.

"Wae hyung? Kau cemburu?" kekeh jungkook.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya" ucap V ikut terkekeh.

"Jimin hyung sangat baik. Dia suka mentraktirku. Maka dari itu, aku suka mengajaknya pergi hyung" ucap jungkook.

"Kau memanfaatkannya eoh?" kekeh V.

"Aniya, dia itu asik jika diajak pergi. Dari pada kau hyung, kau akan sibuk dengan gamemu jika ku ajak pergi. Maka dari itu, aku lebih senang mengajak jimin hyung dibanding denganmu hyung" ucap jungkook.

"Benarkah? Aigoo tidak, aku tidak akan sibuk dengan gameku lagi. Ajaklah aku jalan-jalan juga" ucap V.

"Mau tidak ya" ucap jungkook menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Yak kau tidak mau?" Tanya V.

"Tidak ah" ucap jungkook terkekeh dan berlari meninggalkan V.

"Kau ingin bermain kejar-kejaran eoh?" teriak V dan mengejar jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa dan berlari lebih kencang lagi. V dengan cepat menangkap jungkook. Ia langsung memeluk jungkook dan tertawa.

"Aku menangkapmu!" ucap V.

"Lepaskan hahahaha"

Jungkook dan V tertawa bersama. Mereka tidak mempedulikan pandangan beberapa orang disekitar mereka yang menatap aneh. Tak lama kemudian, V melepas pelukannya pada jungkook.

"Aku akan senang jika hyung tidak terlalu sibuk dengan gamemu dan bercanda seperti ini" ucap jungkook.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku dari dulu" ucap V.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan hingga tiba pada salah satu toko baju. Jungkook memasuki toko tersebut disusul oleh V. jungkook langsung melihat-lihat rak pakaian yang full dengan hoodie. V hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Jungkook mengambil salah satu hoodie berwarna baby blue dan memperlihatkannya pada V.

"Hyung apa ini bagus?" Tanya jungkook.

"Kau akan terlihat sangat imut jika menggunakan itu kookie" ucap V.

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku serius. Itu sangat cocok padamu karena kau akan terlihat sangat imut" ucap V.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus membelinya agar tetap terlihat imut terus didepan hyung" kekeh jungkook.

V tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Temani aku ke ruang ganti hyung" ucap jungkook.

V mengikuti jungkook dari belakang. Sesampai diruang ganti, jungkook langsung masuk sedangkan V menunggunya diluar. Tak lama kemudian, jungkook keluar menggunakan hoodie tersebut.

"Bagaimana hyung? Bagus?" Tanya jungkook.

V terdiam melihat jungkook. Jungkook benar-benar terlihat sangat imut menggunakan hoodie baby blue tersebut.

"Hyung?" Tanya jungkook yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari V.

V berjalan mendekati jungkook. Ia mendorong pelan bahu jungkook memasuki ruang ganti. V menutup pintu ruang ganti tersebut dan menatap jungkook.

"Hyung kenapa?" Tanya jungkook.

V mendorong kembali tubuh jungkook dan membenturkannya pada dinding. V mengunci tubuh jungkook.

"H-hyung?" Tanya jungkook.

"Kau sangat imut kookie" ucap V.

"N-ne tap-"

"Ya aku cemburu. Aku cemburu ketika kau selalu bersama jimin kookie. Aku tau jimin sudah memiliki suga hyung tapi ntahlah aku hanya cemburu melihatmu bersamanya secara terus-menerus karena.."

V terdiam. Dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Wae hyung? Mengapa diam? Karena apa?" Tanya jungkook.

"Karena aku menyayangimu kookie" ucap V tersenyum.

Jungkook terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf aku harus jujur. Aku lelah menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu. Aku menyukaimu dari dulu kookie. Aku berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk menutupi perasaanku padamu karena aku tau, kau pasti tidak menyukaiku. Kau menyukai jimin bukan? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku menyayangimu" ucap V.

Jungkook tetap terdiam.

"Kau marah?" Tanya V dan menjauh dari tubuh jungkook.

Perlahan jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap V.

"Hyung s-sebenarnya aku juga menyayangimu" ucap jungkook.

V terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jinjja?!" Tanya V tidak percaya.

"Ne.. aku menyukai hyung dari dulu" ucap jungkook.

"Lalu mengapa kau selalu pergi bersama jimin?" Tanya V.

"K-karena hyung selalu bermain bersama jhope hyung" ucap jungkook dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya V.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Oh ayolah, ternyata perasaan V sudah terbalaskan dari dulu hanya saja mereka tidak mengatakannya pada satu sama lain. V merasa sangat senang. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa ternyata selama ini jungkook menyukainya. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya.

V kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh jungkook. Ia mengangkat wajah jungkook dan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukaiku eoh, aku berpikir kau menyukai jimin hyung" ucap V terkekeh.

"Y-yak aku malu hyung" ucap jungkook.

V tersenyum. Detik kemudian-

CUP.

V mengecup jungkook. Jungkook terkejut dan langsung menyentuh bibirnya.

"Y-y-yak h-hyu-ung-"

"Wae?" kekeh V menatap jungkook yang malu dan gugup.

"Apa kau mau menjadi milikku?" Tanya V.

"Hyung kau sangat tidak romantis" ucap jungkook terkekeh.

"Yang penting aku mendapatkanmu" kekeh V.

"Mwo? Siapa yang bilang kau mendapatkanku hyung?" Tanya jungkook dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jungkook langsung mendorong tubuh V dan keluar dari kamar ganti sambil berlari. V terkekeh dan mengejar jungkook dari belakang. Jungkook memutari rak-rak baju tersebut berharap V tidak dapat menangkapnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkanmu kookie" teriak V.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian V kembali menangkap jungkook. Jungkook maupun V tertawa bersama lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi milikku?" Tanya V.

Jungkook terkekeh dan mengangguk malu.

"Yey! Aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi!" ucap V senang dan memeluk jungkook.

Jungkook ikut senang.

"Hyung lepas, orang-orang menatap kita dan hey hoodie ini belum kubayar" ucap jungkook membuat V terkekeh.

"Arraseo, kajja cepat balik ke dorm. Aku ingin mengatakan pada semua member bahwa kita sudah jadian" ucap V dan menarik tangan jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh dan mengikuti V. Diperjalanan kembali ke dorm, V maupun jungkook tidak berhenti-henti melontarkan candaan membuat satu sama lain tertawa bersama. Mereka menikmati waktu bersama hingga sampai di dorm. V maupun jungkook masuk ke dalam dorm dan melihat sang leader, jhope, dan jin sedang asik menonton tv.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!" teriak V membuat seisi dorm terkejut.

"Yakk hyung!" Ucap jungkook yang juga terkejut.

"Ishh kau berisik sekali!" ucap Jin.

V hanya terkekeh. Jimin dan Suga yang berada didalam kamar keluar karena suara berisik dari V.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Jimin.

"Jungkook sudah menjadi milikku!" ucap V ceria.

Semua kecuali jungkook terdiam menatap V.

"Ne? Apa maksudnya?" tanya jhope yang tidak mengerti.

"Hyung babo, jungkook sudah menjadi pacarku" ucap V.

"WOAHHHHHHHHH! JINJJA?!" Teriak jhope dan mendekati V maupun jungkook.

Semua member terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yak, kau memangnya bisa berpacaran?" kekeh jimin.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini romantis" ucap V.

Jungkook langsung tertawa.

"V hyung sangat tidak romantis hahahaha" ucap jungkook membuat semua member ikut tertawa.

"Cih, tunggu saja. Aku akan romantis pada waktunya" ucap V.

"Jimin sudah berpacaran dengan suga, V dengan jungkook. Kita kapan?" tanya rapmon pada Jin.

Pipi Jin langsung merona merah.

"MWOOO?! KALIAN MAU BERPACARAN?!" teriak jhope terkejut.

Semua member langsung spontan menutup telinganya.

"Memangnya cuma kalian yang bisa berpacaran? Aku dan Jin hyung akan menyusul" kekeh rapmon.

"Cieeeeee hyung mau pacaran" ucap jungkook.

"Kalian jahat" ucap jhope.

"Ne? waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku sama siapa?" tanya Jhope.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" semua member langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ishhhh" jhope langsung masuk ke kamar.

"Dasar pengambulan" ucap rapmon terkekeh.

"Hyuuuung jangan ngambek" ucap jungkook dan ikut masuk ke kamar berniat merayu jhope agar berhenti ngambek.

"Dasar bocah" ucap Jin terkekeh dan ikut menyusul jungkook.

V menatap suga dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat taehyung-ah" ucap suga dan memeluk V.

"Yakk hyung jangan terlalu dekat dengan V" ucap Jimin.

"Cih awas saja kau mendekati jungkook" ucap V.

Suga terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hyungg kajja kembali ke kamar" ucap jimin.

Suga menganggukinya dan kembali menatap V.

"Aku berhasil hyung" ucap V dan tersenyum tulus.

"Berhasil apnya?" tanya jimin.

"Tidak ada, ayo kembali ke kamar" ucap suga dan menarik jimin.

V hanya terkekeh menatap suga dan jimin yang kembali masuk ke kamar.

'Suga hyung, janjiku untuk bahagia bersama jungkook sudah kutepati kan? kkk~ Aku sudah bahagia bisa mendapatkan jungkook sebagai pasanganku. Kini aku akan berjanji untuk tetap bahagia bersamanya" batin V dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menemui jungkook.

END!

* * *

Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau baca dan review~

Author minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang aneh, absurd, typo, dan sejenisnya.

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya, byebye~


End file.
